


The Plan, and How It Went Wrong

by XpaperplaneX



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Edging, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Nude Photos, PWP, Praise Kink, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XpaperplaneX/pseuds/XpaperplaneX
Summary: In which Cloud hatches a plan and discovers a secret. To ensure his silence, Sephiroth brings him in on it.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 114
Kudos: 229





	1. A Plan Derailed

**Author's Note:**

> Sefikura week? No, none of those lovely prompts. Docomo annoying me with stuff I can’t uninstall without getting rid of my sheep butler? Yes, I will write that.
> 
> My phone informed me yesterday that Feb. 9 is fuku no hi, or clothes day. And here I thought we lived in a society where, aside from certain select locations, every day is clothes day and no clothes day is something of a crime. Oh well, happy clothes day, I guess.
> 
> This is CC era, so Cloud is technically underage but I'm choosing to ignore that.

Laundry duty. It was generally regarded as one of the worst assignments by the majority of Shinra’s cadet population. Cloud mostly agreed. It was backbreaking labour lugging giant piles of sheets, towels, and tablecloths to and from the machines. Folding them all was a pain, and Gaia help you if you got caught folding a fitted sheet wrong. Mrs Mason, who ran the laundry, was very particular about how fitted sheets were to be folded, and rolling them into a ball that was mostly smooth on the outside did not count. 

But Cloud had a hope. No, a dream. No, a plan. It was definitely a capital P Plan, and an excellent one at that. It would make all the laundry days worthwhile when it succeeded. _When_ , not if. 

Cadets, troopers, and the lower SOLDIER ranks were responsible for their personal laundry. Many a duel was fought among them over the crime of taking someone’s clothes out of the dryer early. The executives, however, as well as the First Class SOLDIERS could send their dirty laundry down and have it cleaned for them using the fancy washing machines and detergents that didn’t just beat the fabric into a state resembling cleanliness. Not all of the First Classes made use of the service. In fact, the majority rarely did. It was suspected that they feared rabid fans would abscond with their trousers, which was probably not an unfounded fear. But inevitably, they would get busy, and an order would come in requesting a pickup from one of them.

After nearly a year spent plotting to always position himself closest to Mrs Mason’s work station where the orders would come in, after getting into her good graces by being meticulous, never complaining, and bringing her occasional brownies, after proving his laundry skills beyond a doubt by getting all the red wine stains out of the ridiculous white suits Rufus Shinra insisted on wearing, his opportunity knocked.

Cloud answered its call with bells on. It was time. The wheels of The Plan were in motion.

“Mrs Mason,” he called. “An order just popped up. Looks like from a First.” He pointed to her computer monitor where he could clearly see not just that it was from a First, but from one particular First.

“Thanks, luv.” She trundled over, looked at the monitor, and swore. 

“What is it?” he asked innocently. “Can I help?”

“Tch, well, you can go pick it up, at least. Here. He says he’s left it at the door.” She scrawled the apartment number on a scrap of paper and handed it to him. “I hate cleaning leather,” she grumbled under her breath as Cloud turned away. 

Cloud’s smile widened at her words. All according to The Plan.

He fought to contain his desire to skip to the elevators and ultimately failed, but ignored the sniggers from the other cadets. Today, finally, laundry duty would be Worth It. 

The Holy Grail of laundry baskets awaited him outside apartment 2601. Black leather pants. Black leather boots. Black leather jacket, complete with chest straps. All covered in mud, blood, and bits of … _stuff_. The Holy Grail was extremely stinky. No matter. That made The Plan even more likely to work. For all her devotion to making things clean, Mrs Mason always gave the impression that she really didn’t like it when they came in dirty.

The look of horror on her face when Cloud arrived back downstairs with his prize proved his theory.

“What did he _do?_ ” she lamented. “This will take all day!”

“I can he—do it.” Cloud’s heart stuttered as he almost said help. Help implied doing only part of the task. Help implied having to choose between jacket, boots, and pants. He knew that, despite how much work it would be, he could never live with himself if he threw away two thirds of what might be his only opportunity. Or even one third.

“Yer a sweetheart, luv, but Sephiroth’s mighty particular about how his gear gets cleaned. Can’t just toss leather in the wash.”

Cloud Strife wasn’t born yesterday, and he was no fool. He knew that one does not simply plot to do First Class Sephiroth’s laundry without knowing how to care for leather. The man was a walking tannery! He had done his research. “I know, ma’am. I can clean leather really well. I used to work on a chocobo ranch, and their tack has to be kept in perfect condition or it damages their feathers. I’ve had lots of practice.”

Ifrit take him. He was going to hell for telling such bold lies to someone as nice as Mrs Mason. The closest he’d ever been to a chocobo or its tack was at the parade held for President Shinra’s birthday. But he _had_ done his research! He studied all sorts of methods and researched the best materials to use. His bunkmates probably thought he had a leather fetish. Perhaps he did, but only if it had been worn by a particular man. He didn’t have the practical experience, but he was sure he could do it.

Mrs Mason looked at him uncertainly, then looked back at the basket. “Well, if you insist. But call for me if you need help. The supplies are in the side room there.”

Beaming from ear to ear, Cloud hurried off to the room she had pointed out. More than just a supply room, it was a leather-cleaning sanctuary. The cupboards held all the different types of soaps and oils he’d read about. There were also brushes in all sizes, and stacks of soft cloths and sponges. Best of all, there was a big table where he could work on the items. He could be all alone in peace and quiet with Sephiroth’s clothing. And unlike Sephiroth’s clothing with Sephiroth inside, he didn’t have to fear getting stabbed.

He started by hauling everything to a big sink, where he wiped off the filth to the best of his ability, then attacked it with a soft bristle brush to make sure he got into all the crevices. Like Mrs Mason, he couldn’t help but wonder just what the heck had happened. His best guess was that Sephiroth had been swallowed whole by a morbol and he cut his way out. Even if it wasn’t totally gross, Cloud sympathized with not wanting to do laundry after a day like that. Sephiroth had probably stripped off his clothes, dumped them in the basket, and gone straight into the shower. He was probably still in it.

Imagining that passed the time while he got everything to a state where he could start actually cleaning it. The sink was left a disgusting mess. He rinsed it out a bit, but decided that more than that could be someone else’s problem. There was important work to do. He filled a bowl of warm soapy water and began to carefully clean each piece, rinsing the cloth and changing the water regularly. He began with the boots, then the jacket, leaving the pants for last. While plain, they were, in his opinion, the best part of the uniform. So near to … interesting places. 

It took ages to get to them, and when he did, he shook them out and imagined that perfect ass filling out the back. He tried to avoid imagining the front side getting filled out, as he had an important job to do and couldn’t get too distracted. As he shook them, something fell out of the left leg. 

He stared stupidly for several seconds at the red piece of fabric, then realization dawned on him. Red lace panties had fallen out of Sephiroth’s pants. His heart broke more than a little when faced with cold, hard evidence of the general’s heterosexuality. As long as there had been no proof, he had held out hope, but seeing them there, lying seductively on the floor, it was like a naked woman had climbed out of the pants, all boobs and … other bits he didn’t have.

Wait. They had fallen out of the actual pants, not a pocket or something. They had been caught in the leg the same way Cloud’s boxers sometimes got caught if he was in a hurry and taking both pants and boxers off at the same time. Like one would be if they were covered in morbol yuck and wanting to get clean as soon as possible.

Sephiroth had been wearing the panties.

To his credit, Cloud contained his excited shriek to a small meeping sound. While wearing lingerie wasn’t in direct conflict with the possibility of being heterosexual, his heart was able to glue itself back together now that the door to his wildest fantasies was no longer welded shut. 

But what was he supposed to do? The Plan had not accounted for panties. Or undergarments of any sort. Never, in all his research into what the First Classes sent down to be laundered, had undergarments been involved. He was absolutely certain they hadn’t been intentionally included. Terrible people might do terrible things with the knowledge. It could be a PR disaster. They might do terrible things to the artifact itself. Defile them, even. He couldn’t allow that to happen.

Cloud Strife was not a terrible person. As he bent and picked them up, being careful of the lace, he was a very tempted person, but he had his morals. He resisted the urge to sniff them. That, he insisted to himself, was gross. And a violation of Sephiroth’s privacy. No, he would do his job and wash them, then return them.

He got a second bowl and spent a while looking for the gentlest soap in the wide selection. There was one that said ‘for delicates’ and had a lavender scent. That would probably be appropriate. He wondered if Scarlet ever sent her things to be washed. With a final heroic effort to resist temptation, he placed the panties in the nice-smelling soapy water, swooshed them around, and left them to soak while he turned back to the pants. He was a professional.

When the prescribed amount of time for soaking was up, Cloud swooshed them again, gave the cotton panel on the inside a little scrub against itself, and rinsed them out thoroughly. He pressed them between two cloths to soak up the excess water, then hung them on the drying rack next to a little heating unit.

As he carefully rubbed oil into the freshly cleaned leather, Cloud let his imagination wander. Did Sephiroth wear women’s underwear often? Did he wear anything on top, or just the panties? He supposed it would be difficult with the open coat. Did he own a thong? Was it comfortable? 

Another meep escaped him when Mrs Mason barged in to inspect his work. She said to make sure he took care around the seams and fortunately noticed neither the panties, nor his boner. He would take Sephiroth’s secret to his grave, even if he had to take out Mrs Mason to keep it.

Objectively, Cloud knew it had taken hours and that it hadn’t been easy work. But as he also knew that this would be as close as he ever got to Sephiroth, it felt like far too soon when he wiped away the last of the excess oil and made sure everything was spotless. His PHS weighed heavy in his pocket, and temptation rose its ugly head again. A picture had been part of The Plan. It wasn’t a terrible thing to take a picture of his hard work as proof of how well he had done the job. But he wanted, so badly, to include _all_ the pieces he had cleaned.

One without, he decided, that he could brag about to his bunkmates. And one with, that would stay hidden and secret and no one would ever, ever find out. He laid the leather pieces out on the table, arranged like they would be worn, and stood on a chair to snap a picture. He then took the panties and, after one more internal debate, opened the pants and carefully placed the panties flat inside. He let the red lace peek out at the hips, and left the crotch open. His face felt like it was probably the same shade of red as he quickly took one more picture.

It didn’t seem safe to simply put the panties into the pile of cleaned and folded clothes. Mrs Mason might decide to inspect them, and if he just hid them between the pants and jacket, she could pick them up and easily discover Sephiroth’s secret. After some dithering, he decided that the way he had taken the picture was probably safest. He could fold them into the pants, and they’d be much more difficult to find that way. He very carefully laid them out again, making sure they were well tucked away, and folded up the pants. Everything went back into a clean laundry basket, and he carried it out to Mrs Mason.

“All done, ma’am.”

She set down the four massive jugs of detergent she was carrying—two in each hand—and came over. “Wow, good work, luv.” She gave the coat a test sniff. “Colour me impressed. Not a hint of whatever that was.”

“I’m assuming morbol,” Cloud said. “They’re really horrible.”

“Well, I appreciate the help. I’d still be in there retching if you hadn’t stepped up. Take them back to the general—don’t just leave them at the door unless he’s not home—then call it a day.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Cloud hoisted the basket up and headed for the elevators again.

A split second after he rang the doorbell of apartment 2601, a horrifying realization came crashing down on him. Sephiroth’s panties were deliberately folded _in to his pants_. And he was personally delivering them. Sephiroth would see him, he would find his panties, and he would know that Cloud knew. 

There were footsteps approaching. Did he have time to put down the basket and flee for his life? The door clicked. His mouth went dry. Black spots swam before his eyes. 

“Yes? Ah, the laundry. Thank you, Cadet … Strife.” Sephiroth leaned in to read his name badge as he took the basket out of Cloud’s hands. “I do apologize for the state they were in.”

“No—no problem, sir,” he squeaked.

“Well, I appreciate the prompt turnaround. Thanks again.”

The door closed, and Cloud sprinted to the elevators. Not that that would save him. Sephiroth had seen his name.

Since it was his last night on Gaia, Cloud felt no guilt for waiting until everyone in his bunk was asleep, then opening the photos folder on his PHS and giving himself some quality attention to thoughts of Sephiroth in panties. Despite his looming death, he slept very well that night.

***

Death came for him on his way to the bathroom during his break between PT and guard duty. In a fit of extreme foolishness, he had elected to forgo the convenient washrooms and their long lines, and made the detour to a more out-of-the-way set. Where he was promptly snatched up and slammed against the wall. Leather-encased fingers curled around his throat.

“Who have you told?” The hiss in his ear and the hot breath that accompanied it had Cloud trembling, not just in fear. Long locks of silver fell over him, brushing his bare arms.

“Told? No one! I swear! I’d never!”

The fingers loosened just enough so he could inhale a desperate gasp.

“And exactly _what_ haven’t you told anyone?” 

Glowing green eyes met his, and Cloud’s tongue darted out to wet his lips. “That you … that you …”

“That I?”

Cloud became a believer in demonic possession. It was the only explanation for why his hand reached out. There was a tiny gap between the waist of Sephiroth’s pants and his stomach guard. The tiniest sliver of skin showed, and Cloud’s fingers went straight for it entirely of their own accord. Sephiroth didn’t move as they tugged down, ever so slightly. Exposing …

Blood rushed straight from his head to his cock. He really was wearing them. A small part of him had wondered if it had just been his imagination getting away from him, but there it was. A tiny glimpse of red under the black leather. The hand around his neck was the only thing that kept him from sliding down the wall in a dead faint.

Sephiroth very deliberately looked down, taking in the bulge in Cloud’s fatigues. He looked back up into his eyes, showing no signs of embarrassment. “Do you like that, cadet? Do you like the thought of your general wearing women’s underwear? Does it turn you on?”

Cloud tried to answer, but his brain forgot how to form words until Sephiroth reminded him by pulling him away from the wall and slamming him back into it.

“Answer me, Cloud Strife.”

“Yes,” he managed to say. Oh, Gaia, he knew his full name.

Sephiroth’s free hand fumbled around Cloud’s legs. For a brief, wonderfully terrifying moment, he thought he was being groped. He bit his lip to hold back his cry of disappointment when Sephiroth pulled his PHS out of his pocket instead.

“Unlock it.”

With shaking hands, Cloud unlocked the phone and handed it back. A few seconds later, he was quite certain that his memento was gone forever. Probably the tamer one too.

“I swear, I’d never tell anyone. I wouldn’t do that to you. That’s why I hid them in the pants. So no one would accidentally see. I wasn’t trying to be a perv or threaten you or anything.”

“Not trying to be a perv?” Pale eyebrows rose in disbelief, and they both looked down again at his raging hard-on. 

“Well, I wasn’t trying to threaten you.”

Sephiroth gave a considering hum. “I suppose I should at least be grateful that you didn’t decide to take and sell them, or return them filled with your … emissions. And if you had gone running to someone with your story right away, the Silver Elite would already be melting down over it. Still, even without proof, if you decide to spread this around, it could be harmful to my image. I think I am owed some sort of guarantee that you won’t speak.”

“Of—of course, sir. What can I do?” He recalled there was some sort of paper a person could sign. A non-dis-something or other that meant they’d be in big trouble if they talked.

Sephiroth stared at him in silence for several very long, very arousing moments. He was so close. He could smell the oil he had worked into the leather yesterday. He could smell his shampoo. Given enough time, he was sure he’d be able to identify all thirteen scents.

“Wait here,” he eventually said. “Leave and I will make you regret every choice in your life that led up to this moment.”

He was late for guard duty by now, but Cloud just nodded. Legal documents about underwear preferences probably weren’t something Shinra kept on hand.

Surprisingly, it only took about ten minutes before Sephiroth returned looking a lot less angry and a lot more relaxed. He held out something that was hidden in his hand. “Put them on.”

“Sir?”

His head jerked towards the men’s toilets. “Go put them on.”

Cloud held out his hand with no small amount of trepidation. Into it dropped a plastic bag. Inside the bag was red lace.

Tit for tat? 

It was better than being murdered.

He slid into a stall and got out of his pants. The reason for the plastic bag became apparent as soon as he opened it, and Cloud nearly came untouched, right there in the stall. There was cum on them. _Warm_ cum. Soaking into the fabric, staining it with white. Any claims he might have had at not being a pervert vanished when he didn’t hesitate to very carefully remove them from the bag, find the waistband, and slip them on before they got cold.

Holy shit.

It was a good thing that Sephiroth was bigger than him, otherwise he’d never have been able to fit his erection into the panties without damaging the elastic. He heard the door to the bathroom push open, then heavy boots on the tiles. 

“Did you fall in?”

“No, sir, I just … they’re on, but what do you want me to do now?”

“Get dressed and go about your day. You might come to realize why I enjoy them.”

He had almost expected Sephiroth to order him out of the stall so he could take his picture to blackmail him. Instead he wanted him to just _wear_ his cum-soaked panties all day? Cloud decided to not question how very turned on the thought of doing just that made him. He grabbed his fatigues and started pulling them on again when a shadow blocked the overhead light.

“And you still have a little problem, I see.” Sephiroth said as he looked down at him, apparently standing on the toilet in the next stall. He flushed, and the man chuckled. “All right, not that little. But I like it. Keep it that way for me, would you?”

“Keep it?” He stilled with one leg in his pants, one leg out, balancing on his boot tops so he wasn’t standing directly on the floor.

“Yes.” Sephiroth’s smirk was absolutely villainous. “Whenever you get a chance today, I want you to touch yourself. Do not come, but stay aroused. Think of me, think of what you’re wearing, and think of why they’re wet. Can you do that for me?”

“Ye—yes, sir.”

“What a good boy,” Sephiroth all but purred. Cloud lost his balance and sagged against the wall of his stall. He belatedly realized that the position left him fully exposed to Sephiroth’s gaze, but the way he was looking at him made him feel like for some bizarre reason, his idol was very much appreciating the view. His eyes didn’t shift from it as he pointed to the boxers Cloud had been hanging on to while he figured out what to do with them. “I’ll take those.”

He wordlessly handed them over. At least they were a decent-looking pair.

“Come to my apartment tonight for a hostage exchange. 23 hundred. You remember where it is?”

“Yes, sir.” He would never, in his life, forget where General Sephiroth’s personal apartment was located.

“Good boy. Don’t be late.” Sephiroth jumped down from the toilet, then the door was swinging shut behind him.

Cloud fumbled about getting his clothes back on, hardly able to believe that his murder had somehow turned into this. 

The dressing down he got for being late went right over his head. His mind was fully occupied with wondering how badly he was blushing and how obvious his erection was. Were his pants thick enough to keep things … contained? Were they dark enough to hide it if they weren’t? How soon could he get a chance to follow his instructions?

“Get to it, Strife!” 

Cloud gave his head a shake and jogged off in the direction the sergeant was pointing, heading for the tower lobby. Guard duty. Right. He could do that. There was a missing person at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the second-floor lounge. Hoping it was where he had been told to be, he slid into place. Eyes forward, rifle shouldered. Cock at attention. It was going to be a long day.


	2. Hostage Negotiations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m pretty sure Cloud is on Hypers and Sephiroth might be too. They took all their sad from Human and traded it in for panties.

Cloud managed to touch himself a little here and there throughout the morning when no one was paying attention to him. At lunch, he slipped away to the washroom after wolfing down something he didn’t pay enough attention to even taste. Hidden in a stall, he opened his pants and palmed himself through the lace, his own pre-cum mixing with Sephiroth’s and keeping everything wet. Twice, he almost came, but managed to pull his hand away and tug down on his balls just in time. It ached so much. His cock kept jerking in the confines of the panties, and Cloud stared at it, absolutely fascinated, until the alarm on his PHS went off, reminding him he had patrol duty. He’d never tried not finishing like this, and he was extremely curious about how it might affect things when he did.

He looked at the time. Ten more hours. He was determined to make it.

When he was able to think past the throbbing in his balls, the discomfort of walking around with an erection, and the squelchy wetness, he found that the panties were actually pretty comfortable. He liked the way the lace felt, and wondered what it felt like for Sephiroth under his leather. Probably even better. He discreetly slipped a finger under the waistband of his pants as he rode with his unit down to the slums. The lace tickled as he ran his finger up and down over it and made him feel deliciously naughty.

Patrol was a disaster. He nearly got crisped by a hedgehog pie when he ducked down an alley to lean against the wall and grope at himself. He managed to shoot it in time, but it was a close call. The near-death experience didn’t stop him from trying again when his erection began to flag. The temptation was just too much. _Sephiroth_ wanted him doing this. He was probably thinking about him doing it right now. He was rubbing Sephiroth’s _cum_ all over his cock each time he touched it. It was so fucking dirty and it turned him on so much. 

To think that just yesterday, the chance to touch Sephiroth’s uniform was the highlight of his sexual existence. For a brief moment, he wondered if Sephiroth had actually killed him, and this was just the Lifestream compensating for his undeserved death with a happy fantasy. He shrugged. That was all right.

He dropped to the back of the unit and let his hand fall in front of his groin. Anyone who noticed would probably think he was just crude and scratching an itch. Residents of the slums tended to avoid looking at them anyway. A horrifyingly loud and extremely erotic noise escaped him when he almost came again, just walking down the fucking street. 

“You hurt, Strife?” someone asked.

“Huh?” Cloud’s whole body was pulsing with arousal. He breathed deeply, trying to get it under control. He would not disobey his orders. “Uh, yeah, no. Fine. Just …”

“Fuckin’ weirdo.”

Yes. He clearly was that. But now he knew that he was in good company. Only seven more hours. He did not allow himself to think about what was going to happen in seven hours. If he did, he knew he’d lose it on the spot.

***

The mess hall went silent.

Like everyone else, Cloud froze with his fork halfway to his mouth when Sephiroth appeared in the doorway. The First Classes _never_ ate in the cadet mess hall. And yet, Sephiroth looked around, then walked towards the officers’ tables and sat down like it was a perfectly normal thing to do.

Somebody came to their senses and rushed over with a plate for Sephiroth, who took it and inspected its contents with vaguely apprehensive interest. As he began eating, he gazed out over the hall.

Cloud’s cock pulsed against the lace when green eyes locked with his. He bit his lip, willed himself not to blush, then very deliberately put his knife down and moved his right hand under the table. A smirk appeared on Sephiroth’s lips as he rubbed his bulge while keeping up the pretense of eating with his left hand. His breathing grew ragged, and he could have sworn he saw Sephiroth dart his tongue over his lips as his nostrils flared, but neither of them were willing to break the eye contact. His pants were such a mess that he wondered if Sephiroth would believe that he hadn’t actually come all day.

With a gasp, he was forced to pull his hand away, and he closed his eyes for a second, trying to calm down. When he opened them again, Sephiroth was still staring, and he mouthed the words _good boy_ at him. Fuck …

At least he wasn’t standing out in staring at Sephiroth. And he wasn’t the only one who was unwilling to leave until the unexpected visitor did. Sephiroth seemed very content to take his time over his meal. Cloud touched himself under the table for him three more times before the SOLDIER finally pushed his plate away and stood, thanking the officers for their company before leaving. As people began clearing away, he knew that he should too, but waited a while longer until he was sure he wouldn’t simply faint upon standing.

The remaining hours passed in a haze of aroused agony. Cloud made a show of going to bed early so he could hide under the covers without anyone knowing he was still dressed. He wasn’t sure Sephiroth would approve of him arriving in his decidedly not sexy pyjamas. Maybe he had a bit of a uniform kink as well and wanted to see him in it. He didn’t know, so he erred on the side of caution.

The barracks went dark at 22:30 on the dot. Cloud throbbed, touched, bit his lip, tugged his balls, and tried his best to not wiggle around for a painful twenty minutes before slipping out of bed. Most of his bunkmates were asleep, and the ones who weren’t didn’t pay him any mind, probably assuming he was heading for the toilet. He slipped his boots on and quietly crept out into the hall.

He had never snuck out after curfew before. He had imagined that when he did, it would be to go get drunk with his unit or something. Never in a million years would he have imagined that he’d be sneaking off to a clandestine meeting with General Sephiroth. For a hostage exchange. While wearing the hostage. Cloud clapped his hand over his mouth to stifle his laugh. How many people knew that Sephiroth had a sense of humour?

His heart was in his throat as he carefully made his way to the elevators. The dinging noise when it arrived was the loudest sound in existence. The fact that he wasn’t immediately surrounded by guards and arrested was a miracle. He pressed the button for floor 26 and palmed himself again, wanting to be fully ready for whatever was in store for him.

As he crept out of the elevator, the door to 2601 clicked open. An invitation. The moment he stepped though into the apartment, it slammed shut and he was pinned to the wall by his throat again. There was less pressure on it this time.

“Were you a good boy for me, Cloud?” Sephiroth’s voice went straight to his cock.

“Yes, sir. All day.”

“Hmm … I saw you while you were on guard duty. You were so distracted that a terrorist could have tweaked your nose as they passed and you wouldn’t have noticed. Not to mention the number of times I had to step in while you were patrolling. Very sloppy.” The hand around his throat squeezed lightly, not cutting off his air, but restricting it a bit.

“I …” Cloud’s brain overloaded. Sephiroth had stalked him all day? He had protected him? Was he in trouble? Was he just being teased? Would he ever get to come?

“You did, however, give me an excellent bit of entertainment to help me choke down that pathetic excuse for a meal at dinner. Your boldness is … surprising.”

Cloud whined and rolled his hips. He couldn’t take much more. He was going to just come in his pants if Sephiroth kept talking. “Please …”

“I suppose you can’t be blamed for your distraction. Tell me, did you enjoy the way they felt?”

“Gaia,” he gasped, “yes! Is it … is it better under leather?” How had he ever gotten so brave as to ask such a question?

“What a curious boy.” Sephiroth leaned down and licked the shell of his ear before whispering, “I think you can guess the answer to that.” 

“Please!”

“Ah, yes, we’re meant to be negotiating a hostage exchange, are we not?” Sephiroth’s left hand moved to his shirt and began unfastening the buttons. He tugged it open and spent several seconds stroking his gloved palm over his chest before moving further down. 

“I’m gonna die.”

Sephiroth hummed approvingly as he unbuckled his belt and flicked open the button on his fatigues. “You’re not a very good negotiator. If you die, I get to keep both hostages.” 

His zipper was dragged slowly downwards. He could feel each tooth against his erection. “You’re going to hurt the hostage if you do that,” he bit out.

“An excellent argument. Well done.” The zipper was pulled away slightly, and Cloud breathed a sigh of relief when it reached the bottom before he embarrassed himself. Sephiroth let go of his neck before unceremoniously pulling his fatigues down to his ankles and stepping back. His gaze was unrelenting as he took in Cloud’s appearance.

Cloud looked down and was, to be honest with himself, utterly amazed at the state he was in. Was it wrong to wish you could fuck yourself? He decided it wasn’t. Mustering up all the innocence he could while in another man’s cum-filled panties, he looked back up. Gaia, Sephiroth was hot in his uniform. “What about your hostage?”

Sephiroth smirked. “Safe and sound. But I’m not sure I want yours back like that.”

“No?”

“It’s missing something, don’t you think?” He stepped forwards again and carefully placed his knee between Cloud’s legs, then slowly lifted him up until only the tips of his toes were touching the floor.

“Is it?”

“Oh, yes indeed. And I think you know what. Show me again what you did all day. This time, don’t stop.”

“I thought you didn’t want my … emissions.”

“That was before I knew what a good boy you are. Show me now. Be a good boy for me.”

Demonic possession was really the most likely explanation. There was nothing else that could have given him the courage to tuck his left arm behind his head, spread his legs as far as he could given the thigh between them, and jerk off in front of General fucking Sephiroth. Sephiroth himself did not look unmoved by his performance. The front of his pants were strained, and his cheeks had just the slightest hint of pink on them. His thin lips were wet, slightly parted. 

He had barely touched himself before he was exploding, coming harder than he ever had in his life. His entire body sang and pulsed as he was enveloped in nothing but sheer sensation. The leg between his was something for his hips to buck wildly against, and he was fairly sure Sephiroth was bouncing him a little. The lace under his hand caught against his skin just right. He sagged back against the wall, still rubbing the now soaking wet fabric, wanting to drag it out for as long as he could even as it grew to be too much.

Several clicks were audible over his ragged breathing, and Cloud forced his eyes open.

The corners of Sephiroth’s lips quirked up when he noticed Cloud looking, then he took one more picture. “You have something on me, now I have something on you.”

“That’s not fair! You deleted mine!”

“Did I?” Sephiroth lowered him down gently and stepped away.

Did he? He hadn’t actually checked. “Well, even if you didn’t, that’s totally not the same. I could’ve just bought some underwear myself and taken that picture.”

“Then I suppose you’ll have to convince me to give you something of equal value.” With almost inhuman poise, Sephiroth unbuckled his jacket and shrugged it off. The leather landed heavily at his feet. His stomach guard followed, then his boots. Finally, he turned away and lowered his pants, bending down as white lace covering the taut muscles was exposed. He stood up straight, then glanced over his shoulder. “If you’d like to?”

The concern that he would simply come again was not a small one. He was recovering with remarkable speed. Yes. Cloud knew he would like to very much. But … “If I wouldn’t?”

Sephiroth had been walking away, heading towards a closed door. He stopped. “Then I’d delete both my pictures and yours and trust you to never speak of this again.”

That was that, then. Cloud got his fatigues the rest of the way off and followed the waterfall of silver hair that ended in white lace into a simple, but elegant bedroom. 

Sephiroth waited for him to enter, then shut the door behind him and gently pushed him towards the bed. As Cloud walked towards it, Sephiroth was right behind him, breathing down his neck as he pushed his shirt off and let it drop. A finger hooked into the waistband of the panties, tugging them off as he was guided to crawl onto the bed.

“You need some that actually fit you,” Sephiroth murmured in his ear, turning him over and gazing down at his splayed out body like he was about to devour him.

“Then you couldn’t wear them first.”

“Liked it that much, did you?”

Cloud reached up to pull Sephiroth’s head down to his and pressed his lips lightly against his ear. “I think you can guess the answer to that.”

It was odd, he supposed, considering the amount of his life that had been spent thinking about every detail he knew about Sephiroth and imagining every detail he didn’t, but he had never tried to imagine what the man would sound like when he laughed. It was like his brain had simply decided that a man such as Sephiroth did not laugh. Chuckle, yes, maybe on occasion, but not laugh. It was probably just as well, since like everything else he had imagined, the reality was leagues better than anything he could have come up with. 

Sephiroth’s laugh was restrained. It came from his chest, not his belly. No hearty guffaws from him. But it was still warm, and the good-natured tone of it assured Cloud that he was not being laughed at, but with. That his teasing was acceptable.

He was so caught up in his amazement at having made Sephiroth laugh that he was slow to react when he was kissed. A hand slid behind his head and lifted him slightly, then Sephiroth’s lips were on him. Warm, needy, soft. Cloud melted into it when he realized what was happening, his mouth opening to accept Sephiroth’s tongue as it pressed into him.

His legs spread. Sephiroth settled between them, his hips slowly rocking. The rough texture of the lace and the hardness behind it slid back and forth over his stomach, his hip, his inner thigh. Gaia, it felt so good. It seemed like Sephiroth was avoiding rubbing Cloud’s cock directly, and he had to admit that that was probably a very wise decision. Despite having just had an orgasm on par with a religious experience, he already felt on edge as his body thrummed with desire.

Sephiroth pulled away, pushing himself up on his arms that he braced on either side of Cloud’s head. His eyes bore deep into Cloud’s soul, and he licked his lips. 

“Such pretty lips,” he cooed. 

“Yours?”

“Yes, I’m complimenting my own lips that I can’t see.”

Cloud blushed. “Right. Been having a bit of an excess of blond moments. It’s your fault.”

“Is that your explanation for why you returned my clothing in a manner that gave me no other choice but to believe you were threatening me?” Sephiroth continued to roll his hips as they spoke, his powerful muscles working effortlessly.

He moaned in embarrassment and buried his face in his hands. “I felt like such an idiot! I just wanted to make sure as best I could that no one would accidentally see them! I never thought—”

Warm hands pulled his away from his face and pinned them down above his head. “Your intentions were delightfully pure. And appreciated.” Still pinning his hands in place, Sephiroth shifted upwards, walking on his knees until they settled on either side of Cloud’s head. The impressive length that was still somehow confined in the panties was directly above his face. “Would you like a thank you gift?”

Oh. Oh, yes please. Forsaken by his ability to form words once again, Cloud nodded with all his enthusiasm.

“Then show me how pretty those lips look on me.”

It wasn’t sucking cock in the traditional sense. Sephiroth kept his panties in place, and so it was more licking and mouthing than sucking. He would have thought that licking fabric would be weird, and it was, without a doubt. Silk, while pretty, did not taste nice. But the hints of what lay beneath that he could feel and taste through the holes in the lace had his blood boiling. The unmistakable salty bitterness when he dragged his tongue across the large wet patch at the peak had him attacking it ruthlessly, trying to fit his mouth around it despite the stretched-out fabric in the way.

And the way Sephiroth looked down at him through eyes glazed over with pleasure as he worked … his arousal from the afternoon seemed comical in comparison to his current state.

His head followed when Sephiroth moved away. “Please?”

Sephiroth chuckled and leaned over to take something out of a drawer in the nightstand. “Surely such a good boy would like more than that for his reward.” He trailed a finger down Cloud’s side, then slid his hand under his back. His fingers rubbed over Cloud’s tailbone and hinted at moving further down.

Yes. He would like that very much. “Please.”

“So polite. Roll over for me, then.”

Sephiroth helped move him into the position he wanted. Leaning on his elbows, back arched, ass out, waiting to get railed by the man of his wet dreams. There was a click and a squishing sound, then lubricated fingers trailed down his spine, making him shiver, before pressing between his cheeks. Cloud shuffled his knees apart, baring himself to the man as a single digit slid into him. Sephiroth’s lace covered erection pushed between his legs as he stretched him, rubbing against his thighs and teasing him with hints of what was to come. 

“How careful do I need to be?”

A second finger slid in beside the first, and they felt around until finding the spot that had Cloud biting a pillow. “Ah—not—‘m not a virgin. But never—with a SOLDIER.” He gasped for air when Sephiroth backed off his prostate. “Shit, why are you so good at this?

“Because your reactions are making me want to try so very hard to wring even more out of you. Do you like a bit of a sting? Or do you want me to stretch you for longer?”

“I like the sting.”

Sephiroth slipped his fingers out, and Cloud watched him over his shoulder as he lowered the waistband of his panties and tucked it under his balls.

“Never been fucked by a guy in panties before.”

He paused in spreading some lube over his gorgeous cock that had been exposed at long last. “You know, I’ve never fucked a guy while wearing panties before.”

“Really? Why not?”

“Because there are only two other people who’ve found out I like them, and we’ve never fucked. The rumours that I’m gay are enough to deal with.”

“It sucks that you can’t just be you …” Cloud trailed off, wondering why he was trying to be all mopey when there was so much to be very, very happy about. He grinned widely and wiggled his ass. “Are you excited to pop your panty cherry? Because I’m _very_ excited.”

For the second time, he made Sephiroth laugh. Loudly. Then he was pounced on. Sephiroth pushed into him—less gentle than he could have been, and it stung so good.

“Shit,” Sephiroth hissed, holding Cloud’s hips in place firmly. “You’re—you okay?”

“Not if you don’t move.”

“Hmm, maybe I should just keep you like this. Pinned down until you squirm enough to make me come from it. What do you think?”

“Don’t you da—” The sharp thrust as Sephiroth pulled out and plunged back into him cut his words short.

“I think there won’t be a better time to dare. You don’t have any solid blackmail material on me yet, so I should make the best of it.” 

Fuck, Sephiroth knew what he was doing. He’d never been with anyone with such good aim. And the way he manhandled him … Cloud got self-conscious about his size a lot. His bunkmates teasing him about his height didn’t help. But there was something about the way that Sephiroth was able to just pick him up and put him where he wanted him.

Sephiroth leaned back onto his heels, dragging Cloud with him so he was on his lap, being lifted up and down at a brutal pace. He reached back with one hand and squeezed Sephiroth’s ass, digging the lace into his flesh. His other hand dropped to his cock, stroking himself.

“I think—” he gasped, trying to keep his mind on the conversation and not what felt like motherfucking sparks shooting through him each time he was impaled. “I think you’d be depriving yourself more than me.”

“You do, do you?” Sephiroth nipped his earlobe sharply.

“Yeah. I already—already came. You—you’ve been thinking about me all day. And now you’re in my ass and I _know_ you can’t hold back.”

“Never, in my entire life, have I been with someone who talks back like you do.”

He was yanked off and flipped onto his back. Cloud smirked as Sephiroth loomed over him and glared. “Pop your panty cherry, pop your back-sass cherry. Seems like a good night to me.”

“You—”

Cloud hooked legs around and dug his heels into Sephiroth’s glutes, pulling him back where he wanted him. “Me.”

When Sephiroth collapsed half on top of him and slipped out, neither of them moved for an immensely long time. He finally stirred enough to look at the clock. Two in the morning.

“I should … go back. Get some sleep.”

“No.” Sephiroth’s voice was muffled by the pillow his face was buried in. “What time do you have to be somewhere tomorrow?”

“PT’s at 7:30.”

“I’ll wake you up in time.”

“I need to be able to get back to my bunk.”

“I’ll wake you up in time.” Sephiroth lifted his head exhaustedly and reached for a switch by his bed. The light went out, and to Cloud’s immense joy, he wrapped his body around him, pulling his back in tight to his chest. His groin rested against Cloud’s bum, and his chin tucked itself over Cloud’s head. He was Sephiroth’s little spoon!

“Were you swallowed by a morbol?” Cloud asked a few moments later.

“What?”

“To get your uniform so nasty. My idea was that you got swallowed whole and sliced it open to get out.”

“No.” Sephiroth was silent for a couple seconds, then, “It vomited on me.”

“What!?”

“I was prepared for its Bad Breath attack, but suddenly … that. I don’t know if it was a new type of attack or if maybe it was ill.”

“That’s gross.”

“Indeed.”

“Did I make you hard when you had me pinned in the hall? Just wondering ‘cause it didn’t really take you very long to come back with my hostage.”

A huff of air tickled his hair. “You’re a cheeky little shit.”

“Yes. So, did I?”

“I was trying to intimidate you, something that comes to me very easily, and you had the sheer fucking _audacity_ to just reach out and take a peek. I’ve never gotten hard so fast in my life. Though I’ll have you know, I had to put some real effort into finishing that quickly. I didn’t want to leave you there alone for long.”

“Did you go commando after?”

Sephiroth groaned. “Go to sleep.”

“Sorry, it’s just so exciting. I’m sleeping in General Sephiroth’s bed.”

“No, you’re being annoying in General Sephiroth’s bed.”

Cloud sighed and wiggled even closer to Sephiroth, who squeezed the arm that was around his waist briefly like a bit of a hug. He closed his eyes, but the question wouldn’t leave him alone. “I promise I’ll go to sleep if you answer.”

“As I am not in the habit of packing spare underwear in my lunchbox just in case I give what I’m wearing to a horny cadet, yes, I went commando.”

“That’s hot.”

“Go. To. Sleep.”

“Yes, sir.”

***

He woke in the morning to the novel sensation of someone rutting between his thighs. Still snug in Sephiroth’s embrace, the man’s cock would rub between his cheeks before sliding down to his legs, where it poked against his balls. His own cock was making itself known, and Cloud reached down to touch it.

A hand swatted his away. “No.”

Cloud wanted to pout, but the sloppy kisses Sephiroth was planting on his neck and shoulders distracted him. He figured that Sephiroth had been going at it for a while before he woke; the heavy breathing in his ear sounded like he was close. 

“Was I supposed to stay asleep?” he asked.

“No, you were supposed to wake up the first dozen times I tried. When you refused, I gave up and carried on with my plans.”

“What a quitter.”

“Would you like a bucket of cold water dumped on you?” Sephiroth grunted behind him, and his hips jerked erratically as he spurted between his thighs. His thrusting slowed as he began to soften, then he stilled. “I can arrange that now.”

“No thank you, this is quite a nice alarm. But why couldn’t I come too?”

“Because you have a task to do.”

“Oh?”

“Mmm.” Sephiroth kissed the back of his head and released him. He rolled out of the bed, his hips swaying seductively as he walked to the washroom. A damp cloth was tossed in Cloud’s direction, then he opened a drawer in his dresser while Cloud wiped himself down. It took a while for Sephiroth to find what he was looking for, so Cloud waited on the bed with his legs crossed and doing his best to contain his curiosity and resist the urge to touch himself.

“Here.” A sky blue pair of panties dropped into his lap. “Put them on.”

“I’m wearing them again today?”

Sephiroth smirked. “Just put them on.”

Cloud did as he was told, and Sephiroth sat leaning against the headboard and pulled him into his lap.

“Comfy?” Sephiroth cradled him against his chest and gently spread his legs.

“Very.”

“Good.” 

The touches started out light and teasing. Sephiroth trailed his fingers over the fabric and ghosted his palm over his length before moving down and cupping his balls. He rolled them over his fingers and rubbed his thumb in concentric circles, massaging carefully. Cloud reached up and wrapped an arm around the back of Sephiroth’s neck. He needed something to hold on to as the touches grew firmer.

One hand moved up his chest to play with his nipples. Rubbing, flicking, then pinching and pulling until Cloud was letting out little squeaks of appreciation. His tongue licked down behind his ear before his lobe was sucked into his mouth, where Sephiroth let him feel the gentle press of his teeth. The hand on his cock moved faster, pressed harder. It bucked up into Sephiroth’s palm. He pressed the heel of it into the root of his cock, forcing it up and straining the fabric even more.

“Not gonna last long,” he whispered.

“Good. You should have left five minutes ago. How fast can you come for me, Cloud?”

“For you?”

“Yes. Show me again what a good boy you are and how beautiful you are when you come.”

That was all it took. Cloud tightened his grip on Sephiroth’s neck as it hit him, surging like fire through his nerves. When the pleasure finally faded to a relaxed tingly feeling, Sephiroth was kissing him.

“Don’t want to move,” he mumbled when Sephiroth pulled away and eased him out of his lap.

“I’d like to keep you all day, but you need to get back or you’re going to be in trouble.” His fingers tugged down on the waistband of the panties, and Cloud lifted his hips to help him get them off.

He sat up ramrod straight when Sephiroth got out of the bed and pulled them on. “You’re—”

“You’re not the only one who gets to have fun.”

“Don’t get too distracted on a mission. I have it on good authority that I almost died a bunch.”

“I have a board meeting today. No amount of distraction is too much. Now hurry up and get out of here.” He took something off the top of the dresser and tossed it to him. “My hostage, in case you don’t want to go commando. Washed with the same care as you showed.”

A glance at the clock confirmed that yes, he really did need to go. Forget sneaking back into his bunk, if he was fast, he might have time to grab something to eat before PT. He pulled on the boxers, not bothering with trying to clean up the drying spunk on him and found his shirt. Sephiroth, still in just the panties, ran out to the main room and threw his fatigues back into the bedroom.

“Sorry, I should have taken the time to put them in the laundry last night. But the stains aren’t too noticeable, I think.”

Mrs Mason would shake her head in disappointment at the state of his clothes, but there was nothing for it. He buttoned his shirt as he jammed his feet into his boots.

“Oh! My pictures! I never got to—”

“Next time.” Sephiroth fastened his ascot and kissed his forehead. “Go.”

“Don’t you blackmail me before then.” Cloud tried to look stern, but couldn’t keep the smile off his face. A next time!

“You have my word.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed that there are now three chapters because of course I can't just leave the blackmail scales so imbalanced. There will be a short third part and a very short epilogue posted together.


	3. Mutually Assured Destruction

“Cloud!” Mrs Mason waved him over when he entered the laundry room. “I have what you’ll probably think is good news.”

“Really? What is it?” Truth be told, now that The Plan had been executed, and with such unexpected results, he hadn’t really been looking forward to laundry day. Now it was just a reminder that he had seen neither hide, nor hair, nor lacy underwear from Sephiroth in the two weeks since.

“General Sephiroth came down personally this morning.”

“He did!?” Cloud glanced around, hoping to spot him. 

“He’s gone now, luv. But he wanted to let me know what an excellent job you had done on his leathers. Thought I must have taught you how to do it, but don’t worry, I set him straight. Told him it was all your chocobo know-how. He asked if I’d allow you to handle his gear from now on unless it’s an emergency like last time. What do you think?”

Cloud felt his cheeks pink a little at the thought of handling Sephiroth’s gear. To come down here and tell Mrs Mason that, though … had Sephiroth actually been impressed with his work? “Ye—yes, that would be great,” he stammered. 

“Thought as much,” she said, patting his arm. “I know laundry isn’t where you want to be of course, but you’re on the general’s radar now, and I know he’s aware of how much hard work you had to put into getting that mess cleaned up proper. He’ll be watching you.”

“Think it’ll help me get into SOLDIER?” 

“A cadet who works his tush off and doesn’t complain about a difficult job? I most certainly do. Now, he brought down his dress uniform for you. Waiting in the room you used before. It’s a bit more complicated, so I want you to come get me once you’ve finished with the leather sections and I’ll show you how to polish the silver and get all the decorations looking their best. I’m sure you didn’t learn that on your ranch, but you’ll pick it up with no trouble at all.”

“Yes ma’am.”

The basket of leathers that awaited him in the side room was in far better condition than the previous one had been. In fact, it seemed more like Sephiroth had just used it as an excuse. Cloud took out each pristine piece and inspected them one at a time. When he got to the pants, he spread them out and took a peek inside. A huge grin spread over his face when he saw a pair of pink panties tucked in carefully, just the way Cloud had done with the red ones. They were smaller than the ones he had worn before, though, and there was a piece of paper hidden in the lace.

_Tonight. Same time. Same place.  
080-9640-0582  
Since you didn’t leave me yours._

The note, simple as it was, erased every last scrap of self-doubt Cloud had felt in the past two weeks. Sephiroth wanted to see him again. The reason he had waited so long was because he didn’t have his contact information. He could probably easily find his unit and see when he was scheduled for laundry duty, and wanting his uniform cleaned by a particular person was apparently a reasonable excuse. Looking up a cadet’s personal phone number would be less easy to explain. 

He glanced over at the door. It was probably safe to assume Mrs Mason wouldn’t be checking in right away. Like it was his first time changing in a public locker room, Cloud stripped out of his pants as fast as he could and swapped his boxers for the panties. Then paused to admire them. The pink was cute. There was a little bow under his belly button. And they were definitely a lot snugger than the others. A giddy squeak escaped him as he recalled what Sephiroth had said about needing some that actually fit him. Sephiroth had gotten them just for him?

There was a thump from nearby, and Cloud scrambled to get back into his pants. Unwilling to wait until an appropriate time to take a break, he punched the number Sephiroth had given him into his phone and then stared at the empty message box. A million funny, dirty, even cute things he could say came to mind, but it was kind of scary. What if he had mistyped the number? What if it was a prank? 

_Hi_ , he typed, then pressed send before he could chicken out.

 _Who is this?_ The reply was immediate. Hostile, assuming the worst. It seemed like that was Sephiroth’s way of life. He felt badly for what must have been a terrible scare when he found the panties.

_Your good boy._

_Elaborate._

_I’m wearing the hostage you sent me. It’s not wet though.  
Looking forward to seeing you tonight._

There was a long wait, then, _I’m looking forward to seeing you as well.  
I had to drop it off early before leaving on a mission. Assumed a cold hostage wouldn’t be very pleasant._

_Yuck. Definitely not. Did you buy these just for me? They fit really well.  
Comfy.  
Did I really do such a good job cleaning your uniform?_

_Yes to both.  
I don’t pay undeserved compliments._

The simple statement somehow conveyed all the approval Cloud had been hoping for his entire life. _Thank you. I’ll do my best on this one._

_I know you will.  
I have to go now. The door will be unlocked when you arrive.  
So just come in._

_Stay safe._

_I will._

Several minutes later, his PHS buzzed again.

_You can keep talking to me. I just can’t reply now._

With an apparent green light to be annoying, Cloud told him every last detail of his day as it happened. In the lulls while he was waiting for things to dry, he told him all about The Plan. There were no replies until, at just past lights out, it finally buzzed several times in a row.

_I never knew laundry day was so interesting. Perhaps I can find an excuse to assign latrine duty to Cadet Morris as revenge for poor Mrs Mason. I don’t know how she puts up with you brats.  
Your Plan speaks to a level of tactical intelligence and patience that I would never have expected from a dumb blond who fails to notice massive errors until it’s too late. Thank you for sharing with me.  
You pervert.  
I’m waiting for you._

_Takes one to know one._ Cloud stuck his tongue out at the screen when he hit send. 

_Indeed it does. Bring clean clothes for tomorrow if you can._

***

The door was unlocked like Sephiroth’s text had said, and he wasn’t in sight. “Sir?” he called out.

“Lock the door behind you,” came from the bedroom.

Cloud’s soul left him when he entered the room, and his bag fell out of his limp hands. His legs stopped working. His jaw hung slack. He may have drooled.

Sephiroth was propped up on the bed, half lying, half sitting, knees bent slightly and spread wide. Hair splayed out around him, he was naked except for several straps of black elastic that wrapped around his body. Across his chest and down his sides was an intricate array of applique flowers and leaves. And framed by straps that crisscrossed his stomach and went down between his legs and in behind, was his rock-hard cock. Pre-cum was dribbling out of the tip to be smoothed away as his left hand moved slowly up and down it.

“I assume you have your PHS?” Sephiroth’s strange question brought a small sliver of Cloud’s brain function back online.

“Yes, sir.” Gaia, he needed some water.

“Then take your blackmail pictures and get over here and ride me before I get bored and kick you out.”

Oh shit. He was actually letting him? Cloud willed his hands not to shake as he scrambled to turn on the camera. How many could he take? Cloud snapped as quickly as he could, getting every angle imaginable. 

“I’m getting bored,” Sephiroth said after a couple minutes.

Cloud almost apologized, but then realized that Sephiroth looked anything but bored. “I don’t believe you’d kick me out, sir.”

“I don’t believe you have enough willpower to find out.”

That was certainly true. “Can I see from behind?”

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, but got up onto his knees and turned around so he was facing the headboard. He pulled his hair around to his front, giving Cloud an unobstructed view of his smooth back, the dangling string of beads at his nape, and the straps that went between his perfectly muscled cheeks. Cloud took several more pictures while Sephiroth watched him over his shoulder.

“Are you done? I would really prefer you on my cock sooner rather than later.”

Cloud stuck out his tongue. “Are we just blackmailing each other for sex or are you going to ask me on a date sometime?”

Sephiroth got back into his original position and gave him a considering look. “Come over on Saturday and I’ll cook you dinner.”

“Really!?”

“If you’re out of your clothes except for the underwear by the time I count to ten.”

Cloud was naked in seven.

***

Sephiroth looked at the clock and sighed before straightening his pile of paperwork and pushing away from his desk. Normally he enjoyed it when Angeal invited him for dinner, and he had been looking forward to it especially this time, as both Angeal and Genesis had been away from Midgar on frequent missions over the last couple months. The idea of getting together with people for social purposes had taken quite some getting used to, but now it was time he cherished. Even the addition of Zack to the little get-togethers had been a welcome change after the initial awkwardness.

But now? Genesis had informed him in the morning that some random friend of Zack’s was coming, and his discontent had been growing all day. He was comfortable with their group the way it was. He was able to let his mask slip and be himself around them. Now he was going to have to be ‘The General’ all evening.

It was too late to back out, however. He bid his secretary goodnight and swung by his apartment to change into something casual, hoping it might stave off a bit of the starry-eyed ogling he was bound to be on the receiving end of. His room was still a mess. As he picked up discarded clothing and tossed it in the hamper, he resolved to do better at keeping his hands to himself on the mornings Cloud had to leave early. It looked like the little madman had left half his uniform behind. It was a miracle he hadn’t been written up yet.

Once dressed in jeans and a T-shirt with his hair pulled back, he grabbed a bottle of wine and headed out. 

The scent of whatever was cooking filled the hall as he made the short trip to Angeal’s apartment. The look he shared with Genesis when he opened the door confirmed that they were of the same mind about the ‘friend’. 

“At least we’ll get a good meal out of it,” Genesis said quietly. “And he’s pretty quiet so far.”

“Oh, he’s here!” Zack rushed to the door, dragging a blond cadet whose eyes widened in shock. “Sir, this is—”

“Cloud, what a pleasant surprise,” he said, making the split-second decision that he was not going to spend the night pretending they didn’t have a relationship. That would be worse than putting up with some star-struck infantryman.

There was a moment’s silence as Zack came to a dead stop, staring between them. “Wait, you know Cloud?”

“I should hope so. He’s wearing my underwear.”

Something dropped in the kitchen, then silence filled the apartment again. Angeal appeared in the entryway to the kitchen, apron splattered with bits of sauce. The silence stretched on endlessly as everyone just stared at him.

Then a small voice asked, “Am I?”

“As yours were still on the floor when I arrived home, I assume so unless you’re not wearing any.”

Cloud pulled the waistband of his pants slightly away from his hip and peered down. “Huh. Oops. Hostage exchange later?”

“Bring your best negotiating skills. Wine, anyone?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the folks who might like a visual reference, [this is what Sephiroth wore for his blackmail photoshoot.](https://twitter.com/bluepinkpeachy/status/1346508100925333507?s=21) But in black.
> 
> And his dress uniform is his Dissidia outfit.
> 
> Also omg please check out the amazing art by @Naphyla here!


End file.
